


Verity Queen and Princess Justice

by OverEnthusiastic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma! Marinette, Akuma! Sabine, Gen, Mastermind Akuma! Marinette, Mastermind Marinette, Rewrite of the Ladybug Episode, These two as akuma are terrifying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEnthusiastic/pseuds/OverEnthusiastic
Summary: A Ladybug rewrite, where Nathalie doesn't fall into a coughing fit and stop the akuma attack.Alya trusts her best friend inexplicably. She may not have been on the whole Lila is a liar train, and still isn't fully there, but she believes that someone framed her friend, so she watches Marinette, making sure to catch where her akuma is, so she can be more help when Ladybug eventually calls for her. And she catches Marinette take off those earrings that she wears, literally everywhere, the act setting off a red flag in Alya's mind. Alya watches them drop, then dives under a bench, keeping her an eye on the earrings.





	1. Chapter 1

_Princess Justice, Verity Queen, I am Scarlet Moth. Since the innocent aren't to be be believed anymore, I'm giving both you the power to expose the truth._

Marinette barely manages to swim under the immense anger and frustration clouding her consciousness, instinctively taking out her earrings. She drops them to the floor, hoping Tikki will be able to find someone else to save the day this time, before the transformation takes over.

"Yes, Scarlet Moth."

Princess Justice and Verity Queen share a look, the mother-daughter dou turning to search for Lila, who's somehow already disappeared from the room. They take off for the door, the other four heading out just afterwards, going to do as Scarlet Moth commands, while the rest of the students take off, or hide, a few getting caught up in the commotion and turning into lovestruck, singing, and/or pink minions.

Alya trusts her best friend inexplicably. She may not have been on the whole Lila is a liar train, and still isn't fully there, but she believes that someone framed her friend, so she watches Marinette, making sure to catch where her akuma is, so she can be more help when Ladybug eventually calls for her. 

And she catches Marinette take off those earrings that she wears, literally everywhere, the act setting off a red flag in Alya's mind. Alya watches them drop, then dives under a bench, keeping her an eye on the earrings, while hiding from the other akuma. 

When the room is finally clear, she slides out and grabs the earrings, squeaking when a red creature appears and dives into her hair.

"Hello, Alya. We need to find a private place to talk. I can tell people are still in here." The creature seems to whisper into her ear, Alya pushing away her shock for a moment and taking off out of the room.

She sneaks past a couple minionized people, eventually heading into the principal's office and locking the door behind them. 

She looks around for a minute, before nodding her head, "You can come out now."

The red creature flies out of her hair, floating in front of her, "Hi, Alya! I'm Tikki. It's nice to actually meet you, but it'd be better if the circumstances were different."

"You're a kwami. You're a ladybug themed kwami, and these are Marinette's earrings. I watched her drop them." Alya sucks in a rough breath, holding the earrings tightly in her hand, as her eyes gets big, "Oh. Oh, we messed up. I messed up. Marinette doesn't trust Lila, because she knows that she lied first hand."

"We don't have time for this, Alya. I need you to put on the earrings. You know how the miraculous, and Ladybug's powers work. We need to go purify the akuma." Tikki flies in front of Alya anxiously, nudging her hand.

"Right, right!" Alya quickly puts in the earrings and looks at Tikki, "Tikki, transform me!"

After the sparkles settle down, Alya stretches out her arms, not able to take even a second to check out the new costume, before hearing the akuma alarm outside. She takes off out of the office, looking around for the akumas. None of them seem to still be in the school, so she yoyos herself up to the roof, checking the yoyo for the news, before taking off for the Eiffel Tower.

Chat Noir is already perched on the building, watching everything below him with concern. The cat ears on his head twitch, and he turns to greet her, "Hello, my la- Wait, you're not my lady!"

"I am not." Alya scrunches her nose, heading over to him and looking at the commotion, "There was a bit of an, incident, I guess we'll call it. Ladybug couldn't make it, so I'm here in her stead. Call me Lady Rouge."

Chat Noir frowns a little at that, rising to a standing position, "Oh, so you get to know who she is, but I don't?"

"Like I said, something happened. We need to focus on these akumas. It looks like Scarlet Moth again. Let's just work on purifying them individually, and hope that no more crop up." Lady Rouge winces and watches the akuma below, Verity Queen leading the other four, while Princess Justice instructs them all, amassing quite the army. Lila is tied up and being pulled along by a few of the minions.

"Fine. They've been gathering an army of minions since they started, and Princess is leading them all. I tried to go after her myself, but that turned out terribly. If Ni- a civilian hadn't jumped in front of me, she would've gotten my identity out of me, so we need to be careful around her, and I can't tell what Verity Queen's powers are yet." Chat Noir crosses his arms, his ears a little low and his tail flicking.

Lady Rouge nods, observing the crowd, "Do you know how to get the other superheroes?"

"No. Only Ladybug knows how to contact Master. Usually she calls her lucky charm, and then takes off to go get one of you." Chat Noir fiddles with his baton, his eyes slowly tracing the growing crowd with anxiety, "We can't do this without Ladybug."

"We've got this Chat Noir. We've just got to take down Princess Justice first. Her akuma is in her purse, and Verity Queen's is in her wedding ring." Lady Rouge perches on the rooftop, ready to swing down.

"How do you know that?"

"I can't say. Let's get going, kitty cat." She takes off for the ground, Chat Noir huffing and following after her.

\---

Viperion watches the group with a deep frown, keeping hidden, so as to observe everything going on. Carapace looks like he's struggling, having shown up just after the new ladybug and Chat Noir. Pegasus jumps in to the crowd after a heart beat. He hums and starts his second chance, diving into the fighting to assist.

"Viperion! Good to see you. Lady Rouge says we need to take down Princess first, since she seems to be the brains of the operation. The akuma is in her purse, and none of us know what to do past that." Chat Noir's tail flicks behind him anxiously, fighting off a lovestruck minion.

Viperion nods, looking out for the pink ribbon themed girl, "Where is she?"

"We don't know. She slipped away from the main fight a few minutes ago, along with Verity Queen... _No!_" Chat Noir dives for Carapace, not managing to save him from a blast of perfume, both boys getting enveloped.

Viperion frowns at that, resetting his second chance. He opens his eyes, watching the fighting again, thinking of ways to avoid that outcome.

"Hello, Viperion." Verity Queen seems to appear from behind him, her silver eyes tracing his movements, "You seem like a good boy, but I'm afraid I can't let you help."

Viperion takes a step back, his eyes getting big, "You weren't there last time."

"I was not no." Verity Queen taps her staff against the ground, a glimmering silver coming from it, "I'm sorry that I must incapacitate you. You've done nothing wrong, and it seems as if you will do nothing wrong."

The silver seems to crawl up Viperion's body, the boy desperately moving to use his second chance again, though it doesn't work. The silver gets to his eyes and he stops struggling, going dull and looking at Verity Queen complacently.

"There we are, my dear boy. Follow me, you'll be of great assistance." Verity Queen starts walking, tapping her staff, "Princess Justice, I've got Viperion. Pegasus will be at your location in three, two, one."

"_Got him, Maman. Thank you._"

_There we go you two! Take their miraculouses, and bring them to me!_

"Patience, Scarlet Moth. This is just the first part of my plan. You do want Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses, right?" Princess Justice's pink eyes are alight, watching the crowd with Pegasus and Roi Singe slumped over in her ribbons.

_You better succeed, Princess Justice._

"Oh, Scarlet Moth. I won't let you down." The butterfly outline disappears from her face and Princess Justice straightens on the top of the building, a smirk on her face, "They won't know what hit them."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladybug, Chat Noir! It's time to tell us all the truth and come to justice!" Princess Justice stands at the top of the staircase, Pegasus and Roi Singe held up in her ribbons behind her. Verity Queen drops down next to her daughter, Viperion following after her obediently.

Lady Rouge spins on her heel, looking up at her akumatized best friend, "Marinette! Snap out of this! This isn't you!"

"You don't know me. No one here seems to know me. I am Princess Justice, and I will make you all pay for your misdeeds!" More ribbons shoot out from the girl's dress, diving into the crowd to grab the heroes, and her previous classmates, most of which are minions in some form or another.

Lady Rouge barely dodges, while Chat Noir simply shreds the ribbons with his claws, staring up at her, "Princess, you know me. Please come back to us."

The ribbons droop a little, coming back to Princess Justice, Lady Rouge taking note of her leniency towards Chat Noir, before noticing Verity Queen taking off.

"Chat Noir, keep talking to her. She listens to you. I've got Verity Queen."

Chat Noir just nods, heading up the stairs, past the unconscious forms of his classmates, "Marinette. I know you're hurting. I know it's her fault, but this isn't the way to make her pay. Listening to Hawkmoth is only going to bring you more pain."

Princess Justice lets him come forward, her ribbons parting, "It's not just her fault, Chat Noir. It's theirs too. They've known me for years. I've done so much for them, and what do I get in return. Distrust, disbelief, _anger._ They deserve this. She deserves this."

One of the ribbons dangles Lila in the air, the girl looking genuinely scared for her life for once. Princess Justice pulls in the rest of her classmates, the ribbons hitting Chat Noir as they pull Princess Justice and her classmates up and towards the Eiffel Tower. The ribbons weave themselves around the structure, pinning each of her classmates to the beams and waking them, while Princess Justice keeps Pegasus and Roi Singe close the her. Lila just hangs from the top, settled above Princess Justice like a trophy.

Lady Rouge is fighting a losing battle and she knows it, Verity Queen is all too powerful, and Sabine's knowledge of martial arts must've carried over, because she can't even land a hit on the woman, not to mention her lack of experience with the yoyo as a weapon.

"You've greatly wronged my daughter, and I see that you'll only cause her more pain." Verity Queen manages to wrap her up with her own weapon, coming forward and setting a hand on her head, "I will take great pleasure in adding you to my collection."

Lady Rouge can only watch as the silver takes her over, and suddenly her body is not her own. She's trapped inside herself, only able to watch as Verity Queen leads her and the others towards the Eiffel Tower.

Chat Noir starts up the tower, feeling like things are more and more useless, the more he gets batted at by the ribbons, and the more he watches minions flood towards the tower. He stops fighting when he sees a silver Lady Rouge head up with Viperion and Verity Queen. 

The ribbons wrap around him and bring him up to Verity Queen and Princess Justice's Level. Pegasus, Roi Singe, Viperion, Carapace, and Lady Rouge stand behind the duo.

Princess Justice sits in a throne made of ribbons, observing Chat Noir, "You've always felt left out, yes? Ladybug could never tell you who some of the heroes were. She had to keep it secret from you. Well, now you'll know, hmm?"

Chat Noir watches in horror as each of the other heroes drops their transformations, revealing each person. Chat Noir can't say he's surprised by the ones he doesn't know, but he didn't want to find out this way.

"Marinette, Princess, please. This isn't you. If you help Hawkmoth, then people are going to get hurt." Chat Noir watches her, his eyes starting to well up with tears, "You're going to get hurt."

"I already am hurt." Princess justice stand from her seat, neither her nor Verity Queen turning around to look at the other heroes, "Set your miraculouses on the ground and leave. I don't need your identities, just the miraculouses."

The minions do as told, Chat Noir watching them walk off. Princess Justice waits until she hears the footsteps leaves, before turning to pick up each of the miraculouses. She puts them on, before turning to where one of her ribbons is letting Lila down.

"You intend to do great harm, and will continue to do harm to my daughter, but just remember this next time you try to hurt her. I can, and will find you, and I will do anything to keep my daughter safe." Verity Queen glares Lila down.

The ribbons let go of Lila, and she takes off running.

_Get Chat Noir's Miraculous you two._

Princess Justice just reals in her ribbons, taking her purse and tearing it open, "Chat Noir, would you please?"

Chat Noir launches forward and cataclysms to butterfly, while a white butterfly just flies from Sabine's ring, the two looking at the havoc they caused.

Chat Noir just stares at them in awe, "How did… how did you-?"

Marinette looks back at him, then tucks her head a little, "You started crying. I couldn't hurt you."

Chat Noir watches her, then surges forward and hugs her tightly, "You beat him! Wait, what about the other four?"

"Verity Queen incapacitated them, before she got to the others." Sabine clasps her hands together, letting out a calming breath, "Let's go home, Marinette. I need to collect myself before I go yell at your principal."

Marinette nods and follows her Mom, letting go of Chat Noir and waving him off, "Thank you, Chat Noir."

He catches her hand before she heads off, kissing the back of it, "No, thank you, Marinette. Also, can I have the miraculouses back? I know the guy they go back to."

Marinette blinks, then nods, taking off the jewelry, "Oh yeah. Sorry. I forgot."

"No problem." Chat Noir takes each of them and puts them in his pockets, "Where's Ladybug's Miraculous?"

Marinette pretends to look around, before pulling her back up pair from her purse, "Oh, huh. They were in here. Weird."

Chat Noir just takes them, a splitting smile on his face, "Akumas do weird things. Thank you again, Marinette. I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around Chat Noir."


End file.
